Anita Flores
Anita Flores (born 1987) is an American journalist, broadcaster, businesswoman, athlete, politician, and provocateur. Youth Anita Flores was born to a same-sex celebrity couple via IVF in Los Angeles, California in 1987. She was kicked out of her high school after a series of incidents reported as "hate speech", and for marijuana usage. Anita ran away from home after being ejected from high school. She managed to test her way into CalTech and was a 4.0 student majoring in Computer Science though was almost failed in certain courses after being caught smoking marijuana while skipping on class. Anita ran with a college Libertarian group, and started a campus news and commentary website "Tell it Straight" that soon became very popular on campus and spreading off of it. Flores had a falling out with the group before she graduated and left them after she completed her degree. Career Anita started the website and news agency Revolution Truth after leaving college combining articles, videos and interviews, a local radio broadcast and a national podcast. The website became a niche favorite for libertarians and anarcho-capitalists but did not spread far among mainstream media. Flores adopted twitter as a news and promotional outlet early and was temporarily banned from the site due to aggressive and profane language. Flores participated in Strikeforce MMA, and later fought in the UFC starting in 2013 going into semiretirement when her political career picked up. Revolution Truth went mainstream in 2014 and 2015 as the site exploded onto Reddit, 4chan, and other boards, and soon began to grow rapidly in its more standard media environments. The Revolution Truth podcast would become one of the most popular political podcasts in the nation. In 2016 Revolution Truth acquired a channel and broke into television. The network on the Anita Flores Show hosted a highly watched Mayoral debate between Scotty Marlowe and Taylor Cox. Politics Anita Flores was a member of the Libertarian Party from her teenage years on. In 2016 she ran as the party's candidate for Senate. While defeating Democratic nominee Donald Johnson Flores was defeated by a thin margin by Republican candidate Johnathon Fox after incumbent Eric Gonzalez dropped out of the race as a result of poor poll numbers and with the California jungle primary system was kept out of the runoff. Flores ran for the Libertarian Party nomination for President and won the state of California by a large margin in the primaries and had the most delegates going into the convention. The results from California were invalidated at the convention due to votes from non registered members in the open primary. Flores protested and announced that she planned to leave the "rotten" party. Several other events occurred at the convention including a bribery scandal and a fight in which Gerald Breckenridge hospitalized Sherman Paulsen by cracking his head against a concrete floor with a wrestling throw. Flores then knocked out Breckenridge. Flores received the most votes at the convention after the fight and bribery scandal but refused the nomination and left with other candidates to create the new Liberty Party and ran several candidates for state and local offices in the 2016 elections. Flores promoted the Virginia Liberty governor candidate in 2017.